The Perfect Vacation
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: CHAP 7!!!! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!!!! Leon seduces Claire!? You must be mistaken...right? Read and find out)Please R/R
1. Boredom

tpv

Claire sat on her couch slouched, flipping through channels. Today was just not her day it had been exactly 

2 years since the downfall of Umbrella and frankly she missed shooting holes through zombies brains and finding all kinds of difficult links and puzzles to opens doors and what not. 

"Argh, I'm SOOO bored!" Claire yelled to herself almost throwing the remote behind her as she stretched. 

Claire slouched lower and sighed. 

"I wonder what I've got to eat around here." Claire thought aloud as she went to her fridge only to find nothing but an empty Brita water filter and a quarter inch of milk in the carton. 

Claire slammed the refrigerator door closed and looked in the pantry only to find a moth flying out. 

"Oh fricken hell, there's nothing to eat!" Claire whined 

Claire walked back over to the couch and threw herself over it. Today was just not her day no food, nothing on t.v and no shoulder to lean on. 

"Gosh, where's Leon when you need him" Claire whispered to herself. 

"And why am I talking to myself?" Claire said to herself again 

__

*Cause you're a lonely pitiful fool Claire Redfield * Her mind answered her own question 

Claire closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, there's was nothing to do, nobody to talk to nothing eat, reflecting on this made her even more sleepy. 

Claire opened her eyes to a beautiful flower field the sun was setting making the seen even more beautiful. 

"Wow, this reminds me of a video game I once played, can't seem to remember the title though was it uh F-F..uh-" Claire was cut short by a voice. 

Claire… 

"He sounds oddly familiar hmm…who could this be" Claire thought to herself. 

"Oh don't be so dense Claire it's me Leon" Leon said emerging from a mysterious white light. 

"I thought that voice sounded familiar." Claire said biting her lower lip 

Leon looked at Claire questionably. 

"Well" Leon began 

"Well what?" Claire asked as innocently as she possibly could. 

"This is your fantasy what's gonna happen?" Leon said almost agitated 

"That's right that game was called Final Fantasy!" Claire hoorayed as she figured out her problem. 

"That's it I quit!" Leon said going back to his void of light. 

"Wait a sec Leon I have a question." 

"Huh?" Leon said hoping Claire had come to her senses. 

"Where does that void of light lead to?" Claire questioned with her head cocked to one side. 

"How should I know!" Leon said sighing as loud as possible. 

"Well there is no need to get mad about it." Claire put her hands on her hips. 

"Claire if you can hear me WAKE UP! This dream is ridiculous." Leon yelled towards the sky. 

"Leon, who are you talking to, I'm right here." 

"CLAIRE! PLEASE you have to hear me!" Leon sank to his knees 

"Hmm I just don't understand…" Claire said scratching her head. 

Claire…

Claire … 

"CLAIRE! Wake up!" 

"Huh? What!?" Claire shook herself awake almost falling off the couch. 

"You were dreaming" 

"Leon!" Claire almost seemed to yell 

"Uh, yeah…are you feeling well?" Leon said helping Claire to her feet. 

"How did you get in?" Claire yawned 

"Well I called and nobody answered , so I decided to drop by and being the smart person you are you left the door opened." Leon said finishing his rant 

"Oops" Was all Claire could say. 

"Maybe you need to get out, you know take a vacation" Leon suggested 

"Yeah, your right, I should it's so boring here." Claire said putting her face in her hands. 

Leon took a seat next to Claire on the couch and took a long look at her. Her face was completely filled with boredom…it was scary. 

"Shessh, and I thought a zombie's face looked bad." Leon mumbled under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Claire jumped snapping her head up. 

"N-nothing…at all" Leon said looking away from Claire 

"Hey! I've got it!" Claire jumped out of the couch starling Leon a bit. 

"Huh? Got what?" Leon asked questionably. 

"We'll all go on a vacation!" Claire smiled with glee 

"Ok…uh Claire I'm just going to leave now o-ok…" Leon said creeping towards the door. 

"Oh no you don't" Claire said grabbing Leon by the arm and throwing him back on couch. 

"I've gotta call everyone Jill, Chris, Rebecca EVERYONE!" Claire yelled ecstatically, while grabbing her phone. 

"The poor girl has lost it." Leon mumbled to himself 

"THIS IS SOOO COOL! We're going on a vacation!" Claire hoorayed 

"Whoopee…" Leon said with mock enthusiasm. 

  * What does Claire have in store for Leon and the others on this uh so called "Perfect Vacation" 

well if I get enough reviews I'll keep going. Well bye for now ppl. 

__


	2. The Plane Leaves Tonight!?

The Perfect Vacation 

The Perfect Vacation 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil; and I never will so there are you satisfied?

A-Note: Claire plans the "Perfect Vacation"…right?

After hours of planing the trip was set the gang would be heading to island of Bora-Bora. 

"Bora-Bora!?" Leon exclaimed in a confused manner. 

"Yeah it's a beautiful island over in the French Polynesia." Claire explained gleamy eyed. 

(sigh) "I've never heard of the place…sounds like a soup or something." Leon groaned irritably 

"Oh, Leon your no fun…uh you know…" Claire said sitting on coach close to Leon. 

"This could be our chance to uh…how should I put this…bond." Claire whispered inching ever so closer to Leon. 

Leon cleared his throat, and eyed Claire nervously while scooting away. 

"I-I don't know what you mean…" Leon said scratching his head. 

Claire scooted closer to him, until he was trapped by the arm of the couch. 

"No where to run…Leon." Claire taunted leaning closer to Leon's face. 

"Uh…I…uh…WOULD you look at the time I've really got to be going." Leon said standing up letting Claire's face hit the arm of the couch. 

"Owwww Leon, look what you did…" Claire began to sob as she pointed to her red nose. 

"Whoa, I'm sorry Rudolph,….I mean Claire…Claire! Leon said smacking his forehead. 

"Rudolph?" Claire sighed staring at Leon with wide eyes. 

Leon looked at Claire nervously, while fumbling to unlock the door. 

"Leon…I'm…I'm ugly aren't I?" " Is that what your trying to say!?" Claire cried out. 

"I uh…" Leon fumble with words 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Claire sobbed as loud as possible, making Leon cover his ears. 

Just then Chris entered the room looking at a distraught Claire and a frightened Leon. 

"Claire what happened?" Chris said in a warm hearted brotherly way. 

"He hurt my feelings.." Claire mock cried , while pointing a finger at Leon. 

Chris shot Leon an evil glare. 

"No!" But I- but she- but-no!" Leon said in his defense. 

"Okay, Claire about this vacation thing…why didn't you tell me sooner I've got stuff to do!" Chris said trying to talk over Claire's fake sobs. 

"You're going that's final!" Claire said with her mood suddenly changing. 

Chris knew Claire was persistent and he didn't want to argue with her so he just let out an irritated sigh. 

"Well now that that's settled why don't we start getting ready to go, our plane leaves tonight." Claire happily cheered. 

"What!?" Leon and Chris said at the same time 

"Gotta problem with that ." Claire shot them both evil glances. 

"Well, no it's just that what about the others do they even know about this?" Leon said a bit nervous to counter what Claire had just said. 

"Of course they know Leon dear, after I made the arrangements I called Jill, Rebecca, and Carlos." "They all agreed and they said they would meet us at the airport tonight." Claire said with a smirk. 

"So it doesn't bother you that this is all outta of the blue." Chris said trying to change her mind. 

"Nope! Know let's go and get something to eat and go to the mall so I can bleed your wallets to death." Claire said grabbing Chris and Leon's arms leading them into the world where broke wallets roam...the mall... 

  * Shessh Poor Leon and Chris will they enjoy themselves on this Perfect Vacation? In the next chapter the team is as at the hotel in Bora-Bora to get things started Claire starts a game of…

What should it be, I need your opinion folks. Oh yeah sorry this chapter was so short I'll make it longer in Chap 3 I promise. Bye for now 


	3. Wanna Go Swiming Ms....Raccoon?!

The Perfect Vacation  ****

The Perfect Vacation 

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil, and I never will. 

A-Note: I really REALLY want to thank all those who have R/R, so here is the next chapter. 

After Chris and Leon's wallets had been dried out from Claire's enormous appetite, And after the long dulling 10 hr flight to Bora-Bora, the whole gang had made it to the wondrous island that it was. They walked into the hotel that they would be staying in, the inside was decorated with all kinds of floral and it seemed that everything was glass covered well except for the floor. 

"Wow, what a beautiful island." Jill said admiring the view from the many windows around her . 

"Yeah, you've got great taste Claire." Rebecca complimented as well 

"Thanks, what about you guys? Do you like it here?" Claire smirked putting her hands on her hips. 

Trailing behind was Leon, Chris and Carlos with all of the girls heavy bags. 

"Man women and their luggage." Chris mumbled under his breath 

"Yeah, guys why did you bring all this stuff where only staying a week." Leon said, also struggling not to lose his balance. 

"Oh stop complaining Leon be a MAN!" Claire said lowering her voice and flexing her muscles. 

Everyone laughed well except for Leon that is. 

"Man, she got you in check." Carlos said breaking from his snickers 

"Man, why do ya'll always gotta be messin with me." Leon whined aloud 

"Aww did we hurt little Leon's feelings" Jill said joining in on the fun. 

Leon stopped abruptly and dropped his along with Claire's bags onto the lobby floor. 

"That's it! I don't have stand around here and be insulted" Leon declared with a humph. 

Claire looked at him through the corner of her eye. 

"Have you lost your mind Leon!" Claire yelled causing people to stare. 

Leon stood his ground yet he was a bit nervous on the inside. 

"Get my bags off that dirty floor!" Claire said getting in Leon's face 

Leon looked at Claire with an angry face, then his face softened and he smirked. 

"Ok" was all Leon could say nonchalantly of course 

"That's what I thought." Claire said confidently and turned around sharply to catch up with the other girls who had left the scene. (And I don't blame them) 

Leon gritted his teeth as his face reddened with anger and a hint of embarrassment, as he picked up Claire's belongings. 

Carlos was of course laughing his ass off while Chris looked at Leon with a confused look. 

"Man, Leon your such a wuss getting pushed around by a girl!" Carlos said cracking up. 

"Carlos I'm warning you…" Leon said barely above a whisper 

"N-Now Leon watch your blood pressure, we're here to relax ok." Chris said trying to maintain some peace. 

"Right Chris…RELAX…that's exactly what I'm going to do." Leon said speed walking away 

"Pushover" Carlos said still snickering 

***** 

Once inside there room, everyone seemed to just sit down without being told. 

"Finally rest and relax-" Jill was cut off by Claire's clapping she had an announcement to make. 

"OK! Everyone now that we're all settled what do you want to do!" Claire said with a lot of energy. 

Everyone stifled a groan while Carlos simply said "go to sleep." 

"Come on guys, what fun is it to just sit here and do nothing" Claire said with a lot of enthusiasm. 

"Come on Claire we're all tired from that plane ride, let's do something tomorrow ." Jill said with a yawn. 

"Fine!" Claire said with a humph and plopped onto the floor. 

After a few minutes of silence went on Rebecca broke it. 

"Has anyone seen Leon?" Rebecca questioned the rest of the gang. 

"Yeah I haven't seen every since the lobby incident." Chris pointed out as well. 

"Hmm…" Everyone seemed to say at the same time. 

******* 

Leon walked out of the hotel and behind it where he found the pool, 2 or 3 couples were in there being all lovey-dovey. (note that Leon still has Claire's bags) 

"So, Claire you didn't want me to get your bags dirty huh?" Leon said with an evil grin 

"Fine! They won't be dirty" Leon said chucking one of Claire's heavy suitcases into the water. 

"How do you like that Claire!" Leon said chucking another one into the water. 

Some of the people in the pool looked on with puzzled looks. 

"Anybody want some clothes! Here you go!" Leon said opening one of the suitcases and pouring Claire's clothes into the pool. 

"Or does anyone need tampons! I've got plenty!" Leon laughed as loud as possible. 

****** 

"What is that noise!?" Jill said annoyed 

"Sounds like it's coming from the pool" Rebecca said pointing towards the window. 

"Heh, probably just some kids playing-" Claire stopped mid-sentence as she saw Leon going crazy and babbling about something being clean. 

"Wait a sec those are my clothes he's throwing in the pool!" Claire yelled in a fury. 

Claire quickly fled the hotel suite and ran to the pool side. 

Carlos, Jill, Chris and Rebecca a went to the window, they figured they'd be safer inside then out. 

"You know this reminds me of a story…" Rebecca began as she waited for Claire to come to the pool side. 

"And what's this story?" Carlos asked 

"Well raccoons are always getting hit…right?" Rebecca asked the others 

They all nodded their heads in response. 

"You know why." Rebecca continued 

Everyone shrugged while still looking out the window waiting for Claire's entrance. 

"It's not because they have low confidence it's because they have too much, I mean look at they way they dress…it's way too much for the forest." Rebecca said straying away from the window while everyone still waited for Claire to come to the pool's side. 

"Big fur jumpsuit, little tail, black driving gloves and them sunglasses…come on raccoon." Rebecca continued the conversation with herself. 

*******

Claire walked out with a whole lot of confidence and yet a whole lot of anger as well she stomped over to where Leon was standing. 

"Excuse me! What do you think your doing!?" Claire said putting her hands on her hips 

******** 

Everyone continued to look on as Rebecca still conversed with herself. 

"See they think they cool cause they can walk like a little man…Rebecca continued. 

**** 

"Um, I'm throwing you clothes in the pool that's what I'm doing." Leon said throwing some more clothes in the pool. 

Claire put her hands on her hips and walked over to Leon with an attitude as big as the world. She got up in his face (again) 

********** 

Everyone still continued to look on as Rebecca conversed with herself some more. 

"Then they walk out on to the street late at night, and another animal yells out hey raccoon look out for that truck." Rebecca said getting a little teary eyed. 

"A-and then he says "What truck mother fu**r!" Rebecca said suddenly with a fierce tone." 

"But they talk like that cause they think they cool." Rebecca continued 

Carlos eyed her for a sec then turned back to look out the window. 

******** 

"What the hell is this!" You threw my clothes into the water." Claire yelled at an unfazed Leon. 

"They were dirty, so I decided to clean them." Leon said nonchalantly. 

Claire got into his face some more mere inches away from his face, Leon looked at her puzzled then put his hands on her shoulders. He picker her up …

********* 

"Then BAMMM! Rebecca said startling everyone causing them to turn around and look at her. 

"He got…killed." Rebecca said with a tear running down her cheek. 

********* 

"You bastard!" Claire yelled as she recovered from being thrown in the water 

Leon grinned to himself and went back to the suite 

"Serves you right" Leon said with his back turned to her. 

********* 

"And that's why when you see a dead raccoon…(sniff) he always looking back…" Rebecca began to sob. 

Carlos, Chris and Jill looked out the window with wide eyes not paying attention to Rebecca's last statement. 

"Hey are you guys listening!?" Rebecca pouted 

End of Chapter 3 

  * Ha, ha was that good, should I keep going?

Peace all 


	4. Ah Sweet Revenge...Right?

Disclaimer- Don't own Resident Evil never will(sigh)  ****

Disclaimer- Don't own Resident Evil never will(sigh) 

****

A-Note-Claire plans the perfect vacation right?

Chapter 4 

"Leon!" You get back here right this minute!" Claire yelled obviously a little too late to get Leon's attention. 

Claire pouted in and angry way as she swam to get out of the pool. 

"I can't believe that bastard did this to me." Claire said ringing her clothes out. 

"LEON! I will have my revenge!" Claire yelled as loudly as possible. 

***** 

Leon walked into the hotel room where everyone stared at him. 

"What are you looking at? You act you've never seen someone throw some clothes in a pool before." Leon snickered a bit. 

Carlos cocked an eyebrow, while everyone remained silent. 

"Yeah of course Leon we see people throwing clothes in a pool everyday." Rebecca said sarcastically breaking the silence. 

Leon shrugged it off while yawing. 

"Well I'm going to hit the hay, oh and make sure you tell drippy to change out of those clothes, we wouldn't her to catch a cold." Leon said laughing out loud 

Everyone still remained silent. 

"Is he asking for a death wish or something?" Chris asked out of the blue. 

"I know, Claire is going to kill him." Jill said playing with her hair 

Just then Claire bust through the door dripping wet with a murderous intent in her eyes. 

"Speak of the devil." Carlos mumbled to Rebecca 

"Where is Leon!" Claire yelled to the group of frightened people 

No one answered .

"Where is he!" Claire demanded 

Jill calmly got up and led Claire to Leon's room. 

"Poor Leon." Rebecca sympathized 

"Yeah poor Leon." Carlos said laughing out loud. 

Chris just shook his head, Leon's fate had already been determined and he wasn't about to get himself killed just because Leon wanted to go and do something dumb like dumping Claire in the pool. 

Jill stopped at Leon's door with a raging Claire beside her. 

"Now Claire before you enter, please promise me one thing." Jill begged her raging friend . 

Claire looked at her waiting to see what the promise was. 

"M-Make sure Leon is still alive tomorrow ok?" Jill said slowly to make sure Claire comprehended. 

Claire was silent for a second and then responded. 

"I'm sorry Jill I don't think I can keep that promise." Claire said slowing entering Leon's room. 

"The poor young soul, we barely knew ye." Jill said to herself slowly walking away from Leon's door. 

**** 

"I wonder if Leon wrote a will." Rebecca pondered the thought aloud. 

"If not I get dibs on that new stereo system he got back at home." Carlos laughed. 

"Man I've been having my eye on that for while now." Chris pondered aloud. 

Jill emerged from the hall walking like a nun. 

"Well is he dead yet?" Carlos asked simply 

"Carlos PLEASE!" Rebecca said in mock anger. 

"What?" Carlos shrugged 

The room was silent for a good 20 minutes. 

******** 

Meanwhile… 

****** 

Claire came into Leon's room which was dimly lit, well only because the only light showing was the T.V that was shining on Leon's face as he laid on his bed with arms behind his head. He looked at Claire with a smirk then said…

"Well, well well if it isn't Drippy, did you have a nice dip." Leon taunted 

"You know Leon, you really got me today…and I just wanted to say sorry." Claire fiddled with the wet strands of her hair. 

What was this!? Claire Redfield was sorry! No it couldn't be. Leon thought to himself 

"What's the catch." Leon eyed her suspiciously 

"Oh nothing…It's just I feel really wet(pun intended)" Claire said nonchalantly while undoing her ponytail. 

"Uh…yeah well you can go feel wet outside with the others." Leon said as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. 

"Silly boy, you know we have to share bedrooms." Claire said unbuttoning her shirt ever so slowly. 

"Uh…what are you doing." Leon asked raising an eyebrow. 

Claire chuckled 

"You sound like that Checkers commercial." Claire chuckled some more 

Leon sighed and looked at the ceiling trying to get the Checkers theme outta his head. 

"What's wrong Leon? Trying to get the theme out your head?" Claire laughed 

Leon eyed her…she was up to something but he didn't know what. 

***** 

"SO anyone up for a rousing game of Monopoly." Rebecca said cheerfully. 

"No, how about a rousing game of Go To SLEEP!" Carlos said irritated 

"Well there is no need to get rude Carlos, at least I'm trying to figure out something for us to do." Rebecca humphed. 

"Here we go." Jill sighed as she stretched out on the couch. 

Chris inched closer to Jill, from his place on the floor. 

"So, do you want to get away from all this." Chris whispered suggestively in Jill's ear. 

"I thought you'd never asked." Jill giggled 

Rebecca and Carlos still argued as Jill and Chris walked off to their rooms silently well to uh…you know folks use your imagination. 

Rebecca and Carlos continued to argue(sigh) … 

******** 

By this time Claire was down to her undergarments while Leon looked on as if she weren't even there. 

"It's SOOO cold Leon." Claire said pretending to shiver. 

"Well put your clothes back on." Leon said looking away he didn't want to expose his mind to Claire's umm wet physique. 

"What's wrong Leon?" Claire said finally getting on the bed next to Leon. 

Leon looked at her nervously then scooted a bit side ways and picked the remote up trying to turn the channel. 

"You know it would help if you turn the remote forward." Claire snickered 

Leon looked at her feeling pretty dumb. 

Claire inched closer to him rubbing her head on his shoulder. 

"Oh someone's been working out." Claire complimented in a seductive way. 

Leon looked at her then blushed. 

__

Ok Claire time to go in for the kill. Her mind instructed her 

"You know Leon, I bet you could warm me up." Claire said putting her leg on Leon's thigh. 

Leon gulped and shifted just a bit, she still smelt like chlorine and her own perfume. 

"Well?" Claire said inviting him. 

Rather than answering Leon changed the channel again he could fight this right? 

Claire looked at the remote and snatched it turning the T.V off and standing up in one fluid motion. 

"Eh man what is you doin?" Leon said with mock anger 

The room just about dark the only light that had shown was the red from a digital alarm clock. Claire went over to the side of the room and hit a swich activating the ceiling fan. 

"And why did you turn on the fan, I thought you were cold." Leon said confused 

"Oh don't worry Mr. Kennedy I won't be cold for long, cause you see this is going to be a LOOONG night for you." Claire grinned evilly even though Leon couldn't really see her face all that well. 

Leon gulped. 

"No pain no gain Leon." Claire looked at her target , the revenge was going to be sweet… 

  * Dang Leon can never catch a break can he? Thanx to all those who read and sorry it took so long to get this chap out. Peace to all 


	5. Recovery and Rants

Disclaimer- Don't own Resident Evil and I never will(sigh)  __

Disclaimer- Don't own Resident Evil and I never will(sigh) 

A-Note- Claire plans the perfect vacation…right? 

Perfect Vacation 

****

Chapter 5

********** 

Chris yawned as the morning light peeked between the shades. He stretched and proceeded to get out of bed until an arm reached out of the covers and pulled him slightly back to the bed. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jill said a bit groggy 

"I'm going to the kitchen, a guy has to eat you know." Chris flashed a smile at her. 

"Yeah I guess you need to replenish your stamina." Jill chuckled 

Chris looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"Ok, I see how it is." Chris smirked as he left the bedroom. 

Jill smiled to herself and put the covers back over her head. 

******* 

Chris walked back into the main room/living room where he had to watch his step, luggage and clothes were all over the floor. Once he was past the mountain of clothes and in the kitchen he looked into the refrigerator. 

"Nothing…" Chris said sighing. 

"This is great, you have to bring your own food!" Chris grumbled loudly. 

Chris walked himself over to the couch near the sliding-glass window and sighed. 

Suddenly a door creaked open it was Carlos, who emerged from his room across Leon's looking happy as could be. 

"Where's Rebecca?" Chris asked but for some reason he felt he already knew the answer. 

"How should I know?" Carlos said shrugging his shoulders. 

Chris shook his head and relaxed more into the couch. 

"So what about you and Jill?" "You guys where going at it last night huh?" Carlos smirked. 

Chris scratched his head and blushed. 

__

Dang where we that loud? I don't recall being THAT loud. Chris thought to himself. 

"Shessh were you guys in here on the couch?" Carlos questioned 

Chris looked at him with a confused stare, and scratched his head. 

"Uh…no we were in my room." Chris confirmed 

"Then where were all those yells coming-" Carlos stopped himself short as he and Chris looked towards Leon's door. 

"…Leon" Chris said raising his eyebrows. 

"Poor guy…" Carlos said shaking his head. 

The room grew silent, as Leon's door creaked open. Chris and Carlo's eyes were immediately glued to it as a familiar figure walked out. 

Leon limped out of his room holding onto the frame of the door for support. He stumbled backwards a bit but regained his balance as he began to walk/limp again. Leon's neck had been slashed with three scratch marks as well as half his arms. His shirt (if you want to call it that now.=P) had apparently been almost ripped off completely, and his eyes were bloodshot it was obvious he didn't get any sleep. 

Carlos shook his head as Chris stared wide-eyed at Leon. 

__

"Man what did Claire do to him?" Chris thought to himself 

"Man what did she do to you?! "Rape you?" Carlos chuckled 

"Well that's a very vague description Carlos" Chris sarcastically remarked 

Leon just glared at them and continued to walk to the kitchen. 

"Um, Leon…there's nothing in there to eat." Chris said a little hesitant 

Leon shook his head and began to look as if he was going to cry. 

"Uh oh." Carlos said shaking his head. 

Leon sank to his knees and grasped his hair. 

"It…was mind-blowing…I couldn't think…I couldn't react." Leon shuddered in fear 

"What the hell is wrong with you man? Carlos lashed out at Leon 

"C-Chris…keep your maniac sister away from me." Leon said barely above a whisper. 

"W-What happened man?" Chris said a little nervous to ask, Chris had never seen Leon like this...at all. 

"…W-What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Leon questioned 

"Yeah what happened?" Carlos simply put it. 

"Didn't you hear all of those…um…noises of agony." Leon said biting his lower lip and staring at Chris and Carlos. 

"That's funny, it sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain." Carlos said pretending to remember what happened last night.(Even though he didn't have a clue) 

Leon looked at Carlos, like he was stupid and then proceeded to talk to Chris again. 

"Just do me a favor Chris keep her away from me…she almost um how should I put this tore apart… a friend of mine." Leon shuddered at the agonizing memories of last night. 

"Damn." Carlos spat out 

Chris looked at Leon raising his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders. 

Sure Claire was his younger sister, but she wasn't a little girl anymore she was a grown woman who was possible of anything. For crying out loud not only did she survive the whole Raccoon City crap, she also survived the whole Rockford Island/Antarctica incident by herself with out his help. (Well maybe when she was trapped in that room with a dead Steve but that's whole nother story.) 

"Sorry Leon, there's nothing I can do…your going to have to work this out on your own." Chris shrugged. 

Leon sighed. 

"Morning guys!" Rebecca's perky voice rang, coming from Carlos room. 

Carlos sighed with an irritated tone. 

"How should I know." Chris mimicked Carlos. 

"Oh my goodness Leon what happened to you?" Rebecca gasped 

"He went outside and got attacked by a dog." Carlos lied 

"Oh don't be silly my little enchilada, what happened?" Rebecca laughed at Carlos's pet name. 

"Enchilada?" Chris and Leon said at the same time. 

Carlos gritted his teeth and sighed irritably. 

"Argh! Don't you have somewhere to be!?" Carlos said not trying to raise his voice TOO much. 

"Hmm, last time I checked no." Rebecca chuckled 

Suddenly Leon's door cracked open again and this time it was somebody different who was it you ask? 

(….It was Claire duh ^^) 

Her hair was out and flowing, and she was wearing her now shrunken clothes from yesterday. Claire yawned happily her brown eyes shimmering like she had just slept extremely well.(Unfortunately this was not in Leon's case.) 

Claire looked at her peers then turned to face Leon, who was looking in an empty pantry trying to hide his face. 

"Good morning Chris, Carlos, Rebecca…Leon." She emphasized Leon's name seductively. 

Everyone acknowledged Claire's "good morning" well accept for Leon, who was pretending to rummage through the empty pantry. 

Claire chuckled to herself and turned to face the others. 

"So what's for breakfast ?" Claire said changing the subject temporally. 

"Hmm, I suggest we go outside and eat…I mean it is perfect weather ." Rebecca suggested 

"Hmm, that is a good idea besides I hear the water out here is crystal clear…maybe we could take a swim." Claire raised her eyebrows and chuckled slightly. 

"Ok, so we'll order some food from somewhere I guess and then we can have a nice breakfast near the beach." Chris read the plan out. 

"Sounds good to me." Carlos shrugged. 

"Cool, I'll go tell Jill, besides I need borrow some of her clothes for the time being." Claire said merrily. 

Everyone stared after her well accept for Leon ^^. 

******** 

Everyone walked to the beach and brought their individual breakfasts. Most of the breakfast goodies contained fruit, pancakes, bacon and eggs. 

Chris and Jill sat next to each other, and began eating their breakfasts obviously not wanting to be disturbed. 

Carlos, Rebecca, Claire and Leon sat a bit more closely, well accept for Leon who was as far away from Claire as possible. 

"Aww don't they look so cute Carlos?" Rebecca said with a smile. 

"Yeah, but they can't beat us." Carlos whispered to her. 

Claire overheard this and decided to have a little fun. Claire dusted the sand off of her and began to walk towards Leon who was biting into a cantaloupe. 

"Leon?" Claire said in a playful and innocent tone. 

Leon looked at her and began to choke on the rest of the cantiloupe. 

"C-Claire!?" Leon coughed 

"Would you losen up, Leon?" Claire said chuckling and taking a seat close to Leon. 

Leon looked at her questionably, and shifted a bit. 

"Wanna go for a swim?" Claire smiled. 

"I-I-I don't' think so." Leon shrugged 

"Oh come on Leon…I'll feel so lonely without you." Claire seductivly smiled 

"Well why don't you go swimming with someone else." Leon said suddenly getting out of his nervous mood. 

Claire raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Leon questioned 

"Oh nothing." Claire laughed pretty loudly. 

Leon looked at her in a confused manner, she laughed like that last night, well even though those memories were becoming a blur now. 

"Fine, I'll go for a swim by myself." "See ya" Claire said tying her hair up and waving as she ran towards the crystal clear waters. 

"This is wonderful, I've got a maniac woman on my back." Leon pouted 

"Hello there young man." An elderly woman greeted Leon from behind. 

"Uh hello." Leon greeted hesitantly 

"Is that pretty young thing your girlfriend?" The old lady said with a one toothed cackle. 

__

What!? No way lady! Besides it's none of your business anyway! Leon thought to himself. 

"Nah, not her." Leon sulked 

"I remember when I was her age." The old lady began 

__

Here we go…is it me or do old people always do this!? Leon yelled in his head, while he kept a smile on the outside. 

"I think your lying about her not being your girlfriend, I tell you young people these days are always so darn shy. The old lady chuckled again 

__

For the last time lady she's not my-! Leon thinking was cut short. 

"Have you gotten her pregnant yet?" The old lady asked with her trademark one-toothed grin. 

Leon looked as if he was going to throw-up this lady was crazy. 

"I swear you young men today all you want is sex nothing more." The old lady ranted 

"Hey wait just a sec-" Leon tried to explain but he kept getting interrupted my the old lady 

"I was tellin my granddaughter the other day to leave that no good hooligan but did she listen to me no, got her ass pregnant." The old lady said with a stern face. 

"But not all guys are like-" Leon tried to explain again, but only got interrupted again. 

"You just don't know what women go through for ya'll, you try being pregnant for 8 months with swollen ankles." The old lady said waving a finger. 

"W-well I can only imagine." Leon sarcastically replied 

"And another thing" The old lady continued 

Leon sighed and began to walk away slowly without the old lady noticing. 

***** 

Claire continued to romp and play near the water, while Jill, Chris, Rebecca and Carlos looked on. 

"Doesn't she look pitiful?" Jill said shaking her head. 

"Yeah maybe we'd better think of something to do before Bora-Bora becomes Bora-Boring." Chris sighed… 

Everyone almost seemed to sigh at the same time, well accept for Leon who was trying to avoid the crazy old lady… 

End of Chapter 5 

__
  * Well the finale is almost here =( it's ok I can always make a sequel…Uh maybe. Anyway just stay tuned folks. And those of you who are betting on Claire… maybe you should think again ^^. 

Peace To All 


	6. So What Do I Do Now

Disclaimer- Don't own RE never will  __

Disclaimer- Don't own RE never will 

A-note- Claire plans the perfect vacation right? 

Perfect Vacation 

****

Chapter 6 

It had been a long day Leon sat in the back of the rent-a-car Chris had rented when they had gotten off the plane. Carlos sat up front whilst Chris drove. The girls had gone shopping to get Claire some new clothes. 

"Man I'm so glad we didn't tag along with them." Carlos sighed 

"Yeah I know, but remember we still have to think of something to do before we head back tomorrow." Chris said reminding Carlos 

"I have the perfect thing in mind." Carlos smirked 

"Besides sex, drinking high amounts of alcohol or any other nasty thing that's being concocted in that perverted mind of yours." Chris stated 

"Man you're always messin up my fun." Carlos humped crossing his arms and slouching 

"How about we go to dinner you know some place nice." Chris suggested 

"Man, you're always doing something traditional." Carlos said unapproving 

"Well Leon what do you think?" Chris asked 

No answer 

"Leon?" Carlos said looking towards the back of the car 

Leon was resting his head on his hand snoring his little heart away. 

"Man Claire really wore him out." Chris sympathized 

Carlos opened the glove department in front of him taking out the driver's manual. 

"What are you doing?" Chris asked 

Carlos ignored Chris and turned to face Leon, he chucked the driver's manuel at Leon's head and turned to face front in one swift motion. 

"Huh?" Leon yawned groggily 

"Hey man I thought you never gonna wake up." Carlos said holding back a snicker 

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed as he continued to drive. 

Leon rubbed his head and yawed again 

"Man how long have I been out." Leon yawed rubbing his eyes 

"For awhile I say a good 2 hours." Carlos shrugged 

"Oh" Leon said with no emotion 

"Man Claire must have shown no mercy." Carlos said trying to start a conversation 

Leon remained silent and grimaced 

"The silent raven huh?" Carlos asked Leon 

Leon still remained silent 

"Yeah, I've gone through this before." Carlos said reminiscing 

Chris glanced at him and shook his head, it looks like its story time with Carlos. 

"Yep, I know how you feel your dominance of the woman you love is slipping and you feel a little unsure of yourself, but don't fret all you have to do is fight fire with fire." Carlos explained 

Leon looked a little interested in what Carlos had to say, while Chris looked confused. 

"Who the hell are you Dr. Ruth?" Chris said sneering 

"Hey what can I say I'm the number one doctor when it comes to women." Carlos smirked 

"I bet." Chris mumbled

"Anyway, Leon what do you want?" "Do you want Claire?" Carlos said suddenly getting serious 

"Well I never really thought about it, I mean sure she's attractive but I never really considered a relationship with her." Leon said looking at the roof of the car. 

"Hmm, well it's pretty obvious she wants a relationship with you." Carlos smirked 

"Ok!, Enough talk about my sister." Chris said a little aggravated 

"Shessh, Redfield's and their temper, will you hold on the conversation is almost over Chris." Carlos said sighed irritably. 

"Now Leon let Dr. Carlos show you the ropes on how to swoon a woman into your bed err arms." Carlos corrected making sure not to make eye contact with Chris. 

********** 

Shopping Mall 

************ 

The girls sat down in the food court getting ready to dig into their lunches. 

"So where do you think the guys are going to take us tonight." Jill said biting into her sandwich. 

"Hmm, I don't know but I hope it's someplace nice, besides I got a nice dress to fit the occasion ." Claire smirked as she thanked about last night. 

Jill and Rebecca exchanged glances then looked at Claire. 

"What exactly did you do to Leon anyway?" Rebecca asked 

"We had fun, what else." Claire laughed 

"You mean **you** had fun." Jill corrected 

"Yeah, come on Claire he threw you into a pool so what." Rebecca shrugged 

"So what!?, He humiliated me and no one humiliates me, I'm Claire Redfield." Claire said standing up with a defiant tone 

Rebecca sneered and continued to eat her salad. 

"What?" Claire said putting her hand to ear. 

"Ok Stone Cold Claire, you can sit down now." Jill said trying to maintain some peace 

Claire sighed and took her seat. 

"How do you know Leon won't fight fire with fire?" Rebecca questioned 

"Listen to who you're talking about." Claire chuckled 

"Rebecca may be right, men usually don't like it when you take their dominance away like that well some of them anyway. 

"Yeah right Leon could never play dirty like me." Claire said sipping some of her soda 

Jill shrugged while Rebecca continued to eat. 

__

Leon would never…Nah! he's not capable…or is he? Claire thought a bit nervously to herself. 

****

End Of Chapter 6 

Sorry Chap 6 was so short but you won't be disappointed in Chapter 7 especially all you Leon fans 

  * Boy if Claire only knew…^^ You think Leon's going to be able to pull off the sweet charm on Claire? Stay tuned for Chap 7 the last chap! Any suggestions or comments leave it in the review or e-mail yours truly 

Peace To All


	7. No Where To Run...Ms. Redfield

Disclaimer- Don't own Resident Evil never will  **__**

Disclaimer- Don't own Resident Evil never will 

A-Note-The Perfect Vacation ends…right? 

******************

****

Perfect Vacation

~*FINALE*~ 

Chapter 7

Claire looked in her compact mirror putting on her finest sanguine lipstick, she ran her hand over her auburn hair it was done in up in a fancy looking French bun. Claire's dress was pure black with a slit up one side revealing a lot of leg. 

"_Claire Redfield you were simply made in heaven_" Claire said admiring herself mentally 

Jill was sitting on the couch looking at her nails, her slim ultramarine dress complimented her curves extremely well. She had a lighter red on her lips, and her hair was the same as it always had been…down. 

__

"Chris won't know what hit him" Jill smirked to herself 

Rebecca leaned against the door her short hunter green dress stopped just about above her knees. 

Rebecca being the modern girl just had her hair up in a ponytail. 

"Jeez!" "I thought girls were supposed to take all day to primp." Claire sighed 

"I'm serious, and then guys get all mad when we take all day." Rebecca ranted as well 

Jill sat nonchalantly hearing the two younger girls rant and rave until it hit a nerve. 

"Will you two shut-up!? You sound like two old women." Jill yelled at a confused looking Claire and Rebecca. 

"I'll get 'em ." Jill said getting defiant 

Rebecca and Claire exchanged glances. 

"CHRIS!" "Get your ass in here we don't have all day to be waitin for you!" Jill said with a sneer 

Rebecca and Claire looked at Jill a little afraid, then looked towards each of the guy's rooms. 

First to come out was Chris , looking suave as he straitened out his formal suit (think business suit) and ran a hand through his short spiky hair as he flashed Jill a smile of forgiveness for taking so long also with a little hint of charm on the side. 

Jill stood a little bit stunned then composed herself. 

"Nice suit Redfield." Jill said with all her willpower 

Chris gave her sly smile then licked his lips, making Jill stare a bit to long. 

Second was Carlos looking confident as ever, he smoothed his semi-long hair back as he approached Rebecca. 

"You look stunning this evening my little croissant." Carlos swooned 

"Croissant?" Claire and Jill sneered at the same time 

"…Don't ask." Rebecca laughed out loud. 

Well last but not least was good ole Leon who was looking quite cool, calm and collective. He stepped out into the living room approaching Claire slowly, his hypnotic cyanic eyes piercing her dark browns. 

"Whoa somebody get a knife I sense sexual tension." Jill whispered to Rebecca. who was shaking her head in agreement. 

"Yeah, someone cue the fantasy music." Rebecca whispered back to Jill 

"You look lovely tonight Ms. Redfield." Leon said bending down on one knee and kissing Claire's hand. 

"I-I" Claire blushed and looked shy like a teenager who had gotten her first kiss. 

"What happened to Stone Cold Claire?" Jill asked Rebecca 

"Yeah, she's all shy now." Rebecca chuckled 

Carlos and Chris exchanged glances, Carlos smiled at what he had turned Leon into, whilst Chris shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

"You…you…you" Claire gulped "Look…" 

"_Incredibly sexy say it! Say it!"_ Her mind yelled at her. 

"Nice" Claire simply put it. 

__

"Oh that was slick" Her mind sarcastically replied 

Leon held back a snicker and looked at Claire low-lidded. 

__

"MY word, what is that cologne!?" Claire's mind said to her. 

"Ugh yeah, so let's get going huh?" Chris said getting tired of this so called seduction attempt. 

Leon looked at Chris then at Claire who was fidgeting with her hair, he smirked and proceeded towards the door while everyone else followed. 

Claire ran to catch up with them well with Jill anyway. 

"Jill!" Claire yelled grabbing Jill's arm and pulling her away from the group. 

"What…" Jill said irritated 

"What's wrong with me Jill I feel so…helpless." Claire hesitated on the last word for a moment 

"Claire I wish I could help you but this is something you'll need to figure out on your own." Jill sympathized. 

Jill looked at Claire and jogged up to where the rest of the group was heading. 

__

Ok Redfield pull yourself together this is Leon we're talkin about. Claire's mind told herself 

******** 

The group had arrived at a fancy French restaurant, the waiter showed them to their seats. Chris and Jill sat next to each other as did Rebecca and Carlos. Claire on the other hand didn't want to sit next to Leon afraid that something uh…bad would happen. 

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there all night?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Why does it matter?" "I like to stand." Claire tried to sound as defiant as possible 

__

Let the games begin… Leon smiled to himself 

Leon got up from his seat and stood behind Claire grabbing her waist making Claire eye's flutter in nervousness. He pulled her down to her seat and whispered to her "Thanks". Leon smirked and sat back in his chair. 

The waiter approached the group and began to ask what each of them wanted. 

"What can I get you all tonight." The waiter greeted with a fake-me-out French accent 

Chris looked at his menu and decided to start the night off with refreshments. 

"Uh Yes I'd like a bottle of your finest White Zinfandel." Chris said with a sophisticated tone 

Jill looked at Chris with a nervous face. 

"Uh Chris…maybe this is just my imagination but where did you get enough money for this kind of wine?" Jill asked not wanting to know the anwser. 

"Eh Jill, take chill pill, I've got it covered." Chris said it nonchalantly 

Jill shrugged and began to look at her menu. 

Rebecca looked at her menu with a confuzed stare what on Earth does this say? Rebecca said scratching her head. 

"Maybe it would help if you turn the menu right side up babe." Carlos replied with a smirk. 

"Oh hehe." Rebecca chuckled nervously 

Claire pretended to look at her menu but she eyed Leon whilst doing so. Leon on the other hand looked at his menu and looked as if nothing was wrong. 

__

I know he's up to something!? Claire yelled to herself mentally. 

Leon caught her stare without Claire knowing. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Leon asked with a smirk 

"Yeah there's a lot you can help me with." Claire countered trying to get her dominance back. 

Leon raised his eyebrows. 

"Really?" Leon said low-lidded looking Claire dead in the eye. 

"Y-Yep" Claire said with a squeaky voice while her face blushed extremely bright. 

"Hmm, we'll see" Leon chuckled. 

Claire looked at him with wide eyes, then cleared her mind. 

__

Leon isn't a person who seduces people he-he…argh what's happening to me!? Claire yelled to herself . 

After a few minutes of waiting everyone's food had arrived and it took little time for the guys to chow down on their meals. Jill eyed Chris while eating her food in small portions. Rebecca twirled her food around with a fork she was just about finished with her food. Claire of course was still eyeing Leon maybe taking a break from her staring feast and eating bits and pieces of her food. 

Chris and Carlos leaned back in their chairs full as anything, Jill sneered at the two of them, if she would've know they would make pigs of themselves they could've just gone to McDonalds or Burger King or something. 

"Well it's looks like you guys enjoyed yourselfs." Rebecca chckled 

"Yeah looks like we better head home." Jill suggested 

"Yeah I think some of us need to get to sleep." Leon mumbled to himself. 

Claire didn't hear what he said but she heard the sleep part. 

"Here's your bill sir." The waiter said handing it to Chris 

Chris's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. 

"C-Chris you DO have enough money right?" Jill said a bit nervous 

"Yeah, no prob." Chris said handing his Visa to the waiter. 

__

*Shit he might as well keep the damn Visa I won't be using that one for a LONG time. Chris thought to himself. 

**************** 

The gang walked into the slightly chilly room of the hotel, Carlos and Rebecca immediately went to their room with a goodnight and Rebecca's giggles being muffled once the door was closed. 

Jill almost had to drag Chris litrally to his room, all that food had taken a toll on him. 

"Goodnight…" Jill said a little upset that she wouldn't be having any fun tonight. 

Now only Leon and Claire remained… 

The room was silent as Leon leaned on frame of the door that led to his and Claire's room. 

"Ok, now that we're alone…WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?" Claire yelled desprately 

"Whoa, Whoa calm down." Leon said with a soothing voice 

Claire looked at him affectionately then put her evil smile back on. 

"That what I thought, I knew you couldn't woo me Kennedy." Claire said with her ever so persistent smirk. 

Leon smiled at Claire. 

"Claire…Claire…Claire…" Leon said inching closer to Claire. 

"You really don't understand do you?" Leon chuckled in a low voice . 

"W-what are you talking about?" Claire said a little dumbfounded 

Leon looked at her with low-lidded cyanic eyes, making Claire blushed for a bit. 

Leon walked over to her taking her hand and led her to their room. 

"Wait just a sec, I'm Claire Redfield you can't do this to me!" Claire ranted trying to get out of Leon's grasp. 

Leon swept Claire off her feet and looked into her eyes. 

"Wanna bet on that?" Leon smirked and threw Claire onto bed the way he threw her into the pool. 

"Look here you…you…you person you!" Don't think you can get away with this!" Claire yelled a little to loud. 

Leon looked at her laughed. 

"Don't worry Claire by the time mornig hits it'll be nothing but a blur." Leon said in a cool tone. 

"And what is that supposed to indicate?" Claire said with a sneer 

"Well let's say I'm no minute man." Leon chuckled at his own joke. 

"Really?" "Well then…show me what ya got." Claire almost regretted saying the last statement 

"Alright, I won't hold back." Leon warned 

Claire's confidence went back up until Leon's next statement dropped it to rock bottom. 

"Do you have insurance?" Leon asked out of the blue. 

Claire looked at him with a puzzled look, then nodded. 

Leon chuckled as he looked at Claire. 

"Just making sure…" Leon said sitting next to Claire on the bed. 

Think Redfield run or submit yourself to the emery? Never! Redfields never run…but in t his case Run! Run! 

Claire scrambled to get out of the bed, but was stopped when she felt Leon's hand on her leg pulling her back. 

"Tsk, Tsk , running was a bad move on your part Ms. Redfield." Leon said with a look of sympathy 

Sorry Claire, but I'm not up for a game of hide and seek." Leon smirked 

Claire looked at Leon…tonight would surely be a night she would never forget. 

*********** 

Chris looked at the ceiling of the hotel room then looked at Jill who was sound asleep. 

"What a vacation, I guess Claire and Leon both got what they wanted." Chris said to himself. 

As if on que a loud bump was heard on the other side of his room. 

__

How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Jill, that bill was outrageous. Chris thought to himself. 

"Chris?…Are you asleep?" Jill asked shaking him a little. 

"Nope…" Chris said with a smile as he turned to face her. 

"Good." Jill exclaimed happily as she sat on top of him. 

"Whoa now calm down." Chris laughed nervously. 

"Aww, you don't want to…" Jill said looking a little disappointed 

"No-No, don't take it the wrong way." Chris said in his defense 

"Is there something wrong?" Jill asked 

"Well, not now you're here right?" Chris countered 

"Don't answer a question with a question Chris, what's wrong?" Jill said looking down at him with sympathetic sorrel eyes. 

"Nothings wrong." Chris said with a fake smile. 

"Your lying…you can tell me." Jill said kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"Well…" Chris said looking away a bit. 

Jill turned his face towards hers so she could see his expression. 

"Come on." Jill said with another kiss to the lips. 

"Have I ever told how beautiful you look uh…in a half lit room." Chris smiled. 

"Chris…" Jill said getting aggravated. 

"Well remember the bill back at the restaurant?" Chris asked nervously. 

"Uh huh…you said you had enough…." Jill said raising an eyebrow. "Wait a sec…how much did you exactly pay for?" Jill said with a sneer. 

Chris gulped then mumbled the amount under his breath. 

"What?" Jill asked trying to understand what Chris was saying. 

Chris sighed. 

"1,643 dollars." Chris shuddered as he looked at Jill's blank face. 

A good minutes went by with Jill still looking as if someone as hit her with a bat. 

"J-Jill, my leg is falling asleep." Chris said with a nervous grin. 

"1,643 d-d-dollars………….CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jill's yelled so loud it seemed as if the room shook.

__

Some vacation Chris thought to himself

**************

Rebecca leaned against Carlos's arm sleeping soundly. Carlos on the other was laughing to himself. 

By the sounds coming from Leon's room Claire won't be able to walk for awhile, and Chris well you can't say I told him so. Carlos thought to himself. 

"This was the Perfect Vacation." Carlos said relaxing and then finally falling asleep. 

**__**
  * Well that's the end folks, do I hear sequel? Maybe…maybe not but I wouldn't mind doing a sequel for PV if you have any suggestions leave it in the review or e-mail me. I really enjoyed doing this fic a special Thanx to all who read. 

Peace To You All 

~90%Angel 


End file.
